BFF (MunchingUniverse)
by hghrules
Summary: The boy swallowed again. "Good," he choked out, and then he lunged forward, pulling the knife out of the waistband of his pants, burying it deep in his friend's chest, making sure to look away while the light faded from his friend's eyes. He had gone. But now he would never leave. Best friends. Forever.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"S-So… How long have you got?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"I dunno. Like, a year, maybe? I don't know. Can we just not talk about this?" the other boy asked, leaning forward and mashing the buttons on his controller as his on-screen character barely dodged a bomb.

"A year," the first boy whispered.

"Yeah, a year," the boy's friend huffed, rolling his eyes as he mashed more buttons. "Dude. You just gotta come to terms with it- holy _crap,_ man, did you see that!? I just _annihilated_ that boss."

The first boy laughed good-naturedly. "You're so violent."

"Pfft," snorted the second. "You're just too pacifisty for this game."

"Maybe so."

A few silent moments passed.

"Do you think… Would we be best friends forever?" asked the first boy, leaving his controller unattended as he glanced up at the second boy.

"What, if I weren't in the waiting line for the afterlife?" the boy's friend laughed, but he sobered up upon seeing the first's boy's somber expression. "Yeah, man. Forever."

"Would… you trust me with your life?"

"Obviously. You're the _only_ person I'd ever trust with _anything -_ life, clothes, the deluxe copy of that new videogame I just got – anything, dude." He smiled reassuringly and scooted closer to the first boy, who was now trembling slightly. "You okay?"

"I'm okay when you're here."

The second boy frowned. "But I won't always be here."

"I know."

A few more silent moments.

"I worry about you sometimes," the second boy whispered, setting down his controller but not bothering to pause the game. "Sometimes you just seem so fragile, and I just want to protect you from everything – but I can't. And I'm… sorry. Soon, I won't even be here to protect you from the little things, like bullies and crap."

The first boy swallowed hard and dug his fingers into the carpeted floor he was sitting on. "Would you stay here? I-If you could?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course! I wouldn't leave you if… if I didn't have to, you know?"

"Chemo will never work," the first boy muttered, standing up slowly. His friend frowned more deeply as he followed suit.

"You're probably right. But what can we do?"

"Do you have any, um… unfinished business?" the first boy asked, voice monotone and emotionless.

Cautiously, but unwilling to question his fragile friend, the second boy shrugged. "I guess so. I mean – I haven't exactly beat this fricking level yet," he laughed, pointing at the screen, at the abandoned game.

The first boy swallowed again. "Good," he choked out, and then he lunged forward, pulling the knife out of the waistband of his pants, burying it deep in his friend's chest, making sure to look away while the light faded from his friend's eyes.

He had gone.

But now he would never leave.


	2. -1-

_SHORTSHORTSHORT BUT SHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM TRYING TO RID MYSELF OF WRITERS BLOCK ALSO AHHHHH THE PROOF FOR ADDCIT CAME IN SO NOW I JUST HAVE TO PROOFREAD IT! ALKSJDFKL S_

 ** _Happy-1-Anxious_**

 ** _Tyler._**

Generally, Jason isn't big on violence.

I mean, sure – there was that one time when his dog killed his cat, so he bopped the dog on the head and ignored him for almost a week to teach him a lesson. And then there was that time in middle school when his "girlfriend" broke up with him and he broke his hand punching the wall at home that night. And then there was that one time when he murdered me in cold-blood. And _then_ there was that time when he spiked the volleyball too hard and our friend Adam got hit in the head. Adam was okay, though. He was just really mad, because Jason won the game for our team.

"Ty! Wake up!" shouts a familiar voice, and I roll my eyes as I roll out of bed and fight the urge to roll through the wall.

"I'm up, dude. What do you want?" I ask, sitting up on the floor and rubbing my eyes.

He bites his lip adorably, and I sigh internally in anticipation. It doesn't matter if he suggests we jump off a cliff together – I'm absolutely going to agree because of that frickin' face. Too cute, man. Not fair. "Um, okay, so- So you know how our class reunion is in, like, a week or so?"

"Yeah..?"

"C-Can you go as my date?" He blushes terribly, and I try not to do the same. No build up with Jason – just straight into the subject at hand. "'Cause, like. I don't wanna be alone but I also really wanna go, but I'm kind of afraid and no one at our old high school ever really liked me, well, except for you, but I still wanna go because of the memories and stuff, and-"

"Calm down, Jay, I'll tag along," I huff out, rolling my eyes, and Jason squeals and throws his arms around me. "You know they're gonna look at you like you're crazy, though, if they see you just talking to nothing."

He looks offended. "You're not nothing!"

"I'm a ghost, dude."

"My ghostly date!"

"Sure," I sigh, letting Jason pull me to my feet. "Who all's gonna be at the reunion?"

"Um, the guys who used to ride on the same bus home with me, and Lana and her friends, and- um, and the student council, I think?"

"Dude, we hate literally _all_ of those guys."

"Yeah, but…" Jason twiddles his thumbs shyly. "I-I kind of miss my Art Club friends, and I think some of them are gonna be there, too."

I sigh and head out of our room and into the kitchen. "Why don't you just call them specifically and ask to hang out?"

"Well, what if they… What if they don't _want_ to hang out with me?"

I shrug as I plop down at the kitchen table. "Then we'll TP their house or some crap." I grab Jason's hand and pull him down onto the chair next to mine, and he smiles softly at me.

"Thanks for not leaving me, Ty," he says quietly.

"I will _never_ leave you. Never ever," I promise.

But I'm worried about him.

If we're being honest, I'm worried about _myself,_ too.

This can't go on forever.


End file.
